


7 ways Otayuri decide to be cute af

by Ajalea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cats, M/M, Mainly cuteness, OtaYuri Week 2017, Victor is Tamaki from ohshc, oneshots, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: All my submissions for this year's Otayuri week! Chapters will be added on the correct day, so please look forward to them~ Also, if you like what I wrote, please please leave kudos or a comment?? 0:) All chapters fit into the canon except the last one!The prompts I chose:Day 1: First timesDay 2: Social MediaDay 3: FutureDay 4: DomesticDay 5: FearsDay 6: Pair skate or Rivalry (both fit haha)Day 7: Fantasy





	1. The first of many

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo for the first day, the obvious way was to go for a first kiss hehe and guess what I did ;) I don't regret it, though Yuri is very awkward though so self confident, I love him~ Otabek is my true love tho haha

Yuri wasn’t sure if he should close his eyes or not. Otabek, on his part, had and now his long lashes were resting against his cheek. He was close too, really close. While he was deciding, Yuri inched even closer until their noses almost touched.

Yuri softly breathed on Otabek’s lips, his fingers spread out on the back his Otabek’s head.

Otabek was patient, he knew Yuri was struggling and he wouldn’t push him.

In the end, Yuri decided not to close his eyes, he liked looking at Otabek too much for that. As a warning, he gripped Otabek’s head a little stronger, making him frown a little. Immediately, Yuri relaxed his grip.

Seeing Otabek like this, Yuri wanted to ask him countless questions.  _ Why him? What if he regretted telling him? What if Yuri did something wrong? How will they manage? _

Yuri looked through half-lidded eyes as his nose awkwardly bumped against Otabek’s. It made Otabek’s nose twitch. Yuri smiled at the sight of it.

Finally, after much consideration and possible worst-case scenarios, Yuri finally mustered up enough courage. The first thing he felt was the softness of Otabek’s lips, dry because he had been waiting motionless for a while, waiting for Yuri.

Otabek lifted one hand to hold Yuri’s face – the other one he used for keeping his balance – and kissed him back carefully.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Yuri somehow opened his eyes. Otabek was looking at him with a smile and eyes full of affection.

Yuri laughed nervously. “What?”

Otabek pulled him closer to bump their foreheads together. “You’re so perfect.”

Yuri simply huffed in response.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“I guess.” Yuri looked away with a blush.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Otabek chuckled just before he leaned in again. 


	2. You're allowed to fail at your first try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek has never tried doing a fishtail braid, so he uses YouTube to tell him how and practices it on Yuri. Otabek basically looks pretty in everything (Yuri agrees)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Otayuri week! The prompts were social media or celebrations and I loosely picked social media hehe

“Are you sure I’m doing this right?” Otabek frowned at the back of Yuri’s head.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I can’t see what you’re doing.”

Otabek looked over Yuri’s shoulder, to check the instructions in the YouTube video that was playing in front of them. Every few seconds, Yuri had to pause so Otabek had time to follow the instructions given.

“I told you I wasn’t any good at this.”

“And I told you I couldn’t do it myself.” Yuri winced slightly when Otabek pulled on his hair too hard.

Otabek mumbled an apology and continued braiding Yuri’s hair.

“And?” Yuri asked the moment Otabek was finished.

“It looks like shit.” He decided.

“Of course it looks like shit, this was only your first time. You’ll get better over time.” Yuri stood and walked over to the closest mirror. “You’re right, it does look like shit.” He turned his head a few times to look at his hair from different angles. “I like it.”

Otabek waved a hand at him. “Come back here, I want to redo it.”

Yuri thought about it. “No.”

Otabek rubbed his eyes. “I guess it’s my turn now, isn’t it?”

Yuri turned around, a big smile on his face. “I knew there was a reason you wanted to redo my braid.”

“Of course,” Otabek said slowly while eyeing the box that was overflowing with pins and clips.

Contrary to Otabek, Yuri didn’t need very long – or a tutorial – to decorate the dark hair with colorful accessories.

“You should definitely do this more often, it suits you.” Yuri looked at the final result of his doing.

Otabek sighed, but did check himself out in the mirror. “I expected worse to be honest.”

“See?” Yuri stood next to him, admiring both their reflections. “It definitely looks good on you.” He got a thoughtful look on his face before pulling out his phone. “I’ve got a great idea.”

“No you don’t.” Otabek tried to get away, but Yuri grabbed his arm.

“Yes I do.”

“Only if you don’t send it to anyone.”

“I promise.” Yuri grinned. “Only because you look so cute like this, I don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

Otabek laughed. “You know I have an image to maintain.”

“As the ‘cool, dependable guy’ right? Don’t worry about it, everyone already knows you’re secretly a big softie.”

“Unlike you.”

Yuri winked at mirror-Otabek. “You know me. Now smile.”

 


	3. The first time Yuri surprised Victor so much he was (nearly) speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 was either childhood/memories or future/coming-of-age and I picked the future one ^^ Please note that yes, everyone is older in this fic by approximately 9 years so there's nothing weird about everyone talking about marriage.

“Yuuuriiooooo, tell meeeeee~”

“No.”

“Yuuuuriiii, can you ask him?”

“No.”

Victor showed his biggest pout ever. “You’re both very unfair.”

Yuuri looked up from his newspaper. “Victor, it’s none of your business whether Yurio wants to get married to Otabek or not.”

“Thank you for your input.” Yuri restrained himself from rolling his eyes. “And what’s with you, suddenly demanding an answer ever since I arrived over an hour ago? I thought you were an adult.”

“Well, you’ve been dating for a long time now, haven’t you?” Victor ignored that last comment.

Yuri shrugged. “So?”

“So, don’t you want to marry him?”

“You can’t help but butt into other people’s business, can you?” Yuri snapped.

“Nope,” Victor smiled brightly.

Yuuri reached for his coffee. “Victor had been pestering me about it all week and you’re the only one who can make him shut up.” He looked sternly at Yuri. “Please make him shut up.”

“Victor, shut up.”

Victor pouted again. “Why won’t you tell me?”

Yuri turned to Yuuri. “If he doesn’t shut up in three seconds, I’ll leave and won’t return any of his calls.” He stated. “None.”

“Then I’ll text Otabek to tell me –”

“I’ll warn him in advance.”

“It’s no use, Victor, he won’t tell you,” Yuuri casually reminded him, obviously enjoying the bickering going on.

“You can at least try to be on my side, Yuuri.” Victor sniffed dramatically.

Yuuri didn’t even look up from his paper. “I agree with Yurio though.”

Victor made a show of turning his back to Yuuri and faced Yuri. “Would you invite us to your wedding?”

“No,” Yuri answered immediately. “You’re annoying.”

“You’re hurting the both of us.” Victor cried.

“Oi, leave me out of it.” Yuuri slapped the back of Victor’s head with the paper, while Yuri gave an uncaring shrug.

“But Yuuri, don’t you want to see him stand at the altar with Otabek?” Victor tried to involve him too. Yuuri simply hit him again.

“Victor, I’m not getting married to Otabek anytime soon, understood?” Yuri stood and moved to the front door.

Victor clung to him. “But whyyyyyy?” He dragged out the last syllable annoyingly.

Yuri struggled to get away from him. “Because fuck you, that’s why.”

“That’s not nice to Otabek,” Yuuri snorted.

Yuri shot him a dirty look. “Anyway,” he announced, “if you have nothing else to talk about, I’m leaving.”

“You’re going on holiday with Otabek, right? Have fun and say hello to him.” Yuuri waved him goodbye.

“Will do.” Yuri nodded.

“Are you sure he won’t ask you when you two are away?”

Yuri feigned thinking about it. “Yes, I’m pretty sure.”

“How are you so sure?” Victor pushed.

“Because,” Yuri sighed, giving up, “I married Otabek three months ago.”

Victor’s mouth fell open, only able to mutter a _what_.

“Ah, Yurio, congratulations!” Yuuri smiled at him, clapping his hands.

“Thanks.” Yuri returned the smile. “Can I go now?”

Yuuri quickly got up to restrain Victor. “Of course.”

Yuri quickly left. Yuuri just stood there, holding Victor by his arms.

“How come he never said anything?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Because he knew you’d be like this maybe?”

“Nonsense.” Victor shook his head. “Now let me go, I have a party to organize for when they come back from their holiday. I can’t believe our son has grown up so fast.”

“Honeymoon probably,” Yuuri corrected him, “and Yurio is twenty-five, he’s not a child anymore.”

Victor stared at him. “You’re right. An even bigger party then. Where’s my phone? I need to make dinner reservations at that new place, make sure everyone’s here, so I need to know all their schedules, maybe I should rent a party room, with lots of balloons, and cake and a podium for the happy couple. ” He used his fingers to count all the things he was planning. “I need to go over the seating plan I made last year just in case and instead of dinner reservations I need to call a catering service, get some pretty flower arrangements, everyone needs to get gifts and I’ll need to send out invitations and I really shouldn’t forget a photographer for some professional pictures…”

Yuuri sighed. “Victor, no.”

Victor smiled. “Victor, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please agree with me that Victor is acting like Tamaki from ohshc :3 They'd probably get along great while Haruhi and Yuuri just stand there looking done xD 
> 
> Also, although I really like to headcanon Otabek as Muslim, I'm not familiar enough with the Islam that I can say for sure that gay marriages exist in the Islam ^^'


	4. Lord Tiger Snowflake the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek celebrate their moving in together with a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 was either domestic/intimacy or long distance and honestly, I love the idea of Otayuri getting a cat when they move in together.

One of the kittens pawed at Yuri’s hand.

“She likes you,” Otabek commented, looking fondly at the scene.

Yuri scratched her back. “How do you know it’s a she?”

Otabek shrugged. “It’s a guess.”

“I see.” Yuri now held her up. “She’s cute.”

“Nobody can top you,” Otabek blurted out.

“Hah?!” Yuri almost dropped the kitten.

The shop assistant chose this moment of silence to interrupt. “I’m sorry to inform you, but this kitten is the only make kitten we have. All the others are female.”

Yuri looked from her to the kitten to Otabek before he burst out laughing. “You really suck at guessing, don’t you? You were wrong about today’s weather too.”

Otabek, too, cracked a smile. “I know you like being right, so I don’t mind being wrong,” he shrugged.

That caused Yuri to blush.

The shop assistant cleared her throat. “Have you decided on which kitten you’d like to adopt?”

Yuri looked at the kitten he was holding and looked thoughtful.

“You don’t want him?” Otabek asked.

“No, I do,” Yuri assured him. “You want to know why?”

“Sure.”

Yuri gave him a cheeky grin. “He reminds me of you.”

“You want to replace me?” Otabek faked his hurt in a convincing way.

Yuri’s smile faltered. “Of course not! It’s just that if he is like you, there’s no way I can ever dislike him.” Too late, he realized what he had said.

Otabek smiled warmly, surprised by the sudden confession. “If that’s the case, I see no problems.”

“Alright,” the shop assistant nodded, “then please follow me to the register, where we have the forms you need to fill in. Do you have a name for him?”

“Want the honor of having a namesake?”

“No thanks,” Otabek laughed.

Yuri held the kitten up and looked at it curiously. “Then how about… yes, I have the perfect name for this little dude.”

“Here are the adoption forms.” The shop assistant handed Yuri the forms.

“This is perfect,” Yuri said when he was done.

The shop assistant glanced at the paper and snorted, making Otabek check it too.

“Really?”

Yuri ignored him. “We are going to be so happy, Lord Tiger Snowflake the First.”

“I hope you have a nice day.” The shop assistant bid them farewell on their way out, still smiling at the name.

Otabek nodded to her while Yuri only had eyes for his new kitten as he walked out the door.

“Here.” Yuri handed Otabek his phone without looking at him. “Take a picture of me and Snow.”

“Snow? What happened to Lord Tiger Snowflake the First?” Otabek asked, but shot a picture of a smiling Yuri holding up Snow anyway.

“That’s too long, he’s got to have a nickname.” Yuri explained calmly as he got his phone back.

“Let’s go home.” Otabek resigned himself to the fact that he was dating a complete idiot.

“Our home,” Yuri corrected him. “And we can’t go before this.” He opened his camera app and stood next to Otabek.

“Smile.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I wanted to call the little dude Lord Tiger Snowflake, First of his name, but y'know, this works as well ^^ Please stick with me for the rest of the ride too :3
> 
> Also! The cat Yuri chose (or the cat chose Yuri) is a Birman imo, one with brown eyes ^^


	5. The first time Yuri agrees to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Yuri and Otabek are planning on something that involves needles (no drugs I swear!) but it turns out Yuri is afraid of needles D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's prompts were fears and encouragement, and though I initially chose encouragement, it all kinda fitted better with fears so I chose that one ^^ It didn't make me change the drabble, only maybe my own intentions

“Are you sure it’s not gonna hurt?” Yuri sounded unconvinced.

“It’ll only sting for a second,” Otabek promised.

“So it is going to hurt?”

Otabek merely shrugged. “If you think you can’t handle it…”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Yuri huffed. “You’re bleeding, by the way.”

The shop assistant handed Otabek a tissue and a mirror to wipe away the blood.

“I didn’t even feel it bleeding,” he tried to help.

“It’s more like a sting than anything else,” the shop assistant joined Otabek.

Yuri glared at her. “It feels like you’re both pressuring me into this.”

The shop assistant stepped back in shock, but Otabek laughed.

“Don’t worry about his anger,” he assured her, “he’s always like that.”

Yuri turned his glare to Otabek. “That’s not what you said last night.”

“There are a lot of things I didn’t say last night,” Otabek calmly countered.

“Fair enough, I guess.”

The shop assistant softly cleared her throat. “Have you made your decision?”

“Hm, yes I have.” Yuri pointed at a set. “I want those.”

“Please.” Otabek added for him.

She gave him a nod before rummaging through a drawer and getting out a small box. “These?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, please sit in this chair and let me mark the spots where I am going to pierce your ears.”

Yuri sat quietly and Otabek noticed his hands were shaking. He kneeled in front of him holding those shaking hands so the shop assistant had to go around him. “Yura?”

“I’m okay,” Yuri whispered as he looked at the gun that would soon pierce his ears.

The shop assistant asked if she put the marks in the right place. Yuri didn’t react so Otabek checked for him.

“I think they’re even. Can you do them at the same time?”

“Of course, let me get a colleague.” She left them alone for a moment.

“Yura.” Otabek squeezed his hands to get his attention.

Yuri tore his eyes away from the machine and met Otabek’s.

“When they get back, I want you to close your eyes, so you don’t see them. You’ll only have to focus on me, okay?”

Yuri nodded and then the shop assistant returned with her colleague.

“Are you ready?”

Yuri nodded, again, holding his head high.

Otabek gave him one last reassuring squeeze. “I like your hair today, Yura, maybe I should braid it more often.”

Yuri gave him a shaky smile. “Maybe you should.”

“There you go, all done!” The shop assistant announced happily. The other one said their goodbyes again and returned to the main shop.

“Eh?” Yuri’s hands slipped out of Otabek’s grip and he felt his ears. “It’s true. I didn’t even feel anything.”

“Please be careful the next couple of hours, your ears will probably feel a little sensitive.” She offered Yuri a mirror so he could look at them himself.

“I look cool,” he decided.

“You do,” Otabek agreed.

“I can’t wait to show Grandpa!”

Otabek laughed, glad Yuri wasn’t held back by his fear anymore. “Go on then, he’s waiting for you in the shop.”

Yuri grinned. “I’ll be right back,” he said and kissed Otabek quickly on the cheek.

Otabek watched his back as he walked out of the backroom to the main shop.

“I have for each of you a bottle that you should use daily to prevent infection, along with an instruction sheet for when a piercing does get infected.”

“Thank you,” Otabek smiled at the shop assistant.

She smiled back. “No problem, we’ve had other customers with a fear of needles and I think he handled it rather well.”

“He handled it like he would handle every other thing.”

Before the shop assistant could respond, Yuri stuck his head around the door.

“Are you coming? Grandpa made Pirozhki and if you wait any longer I’ll eat them all by myself.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Otabek laughed. “Have a nice day.” He bid the shop assistant farewell.

“You too.”

“Come on, we need to take pictures too when we get home.” With that, Yuri pulled on Otabek’s sleeve, dragging him with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine Yuri acting like he isn't afraid of anything, but then again, he, too, is human, so why not have a fear of needles? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll stick with me for the remaining days!


	6. Perfect at the first try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary: Yuri is jealous of Victor and Yuuri doing lifts and wants to do the same with Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if this falls under pair skating or rivalry haha ^^' Well, I guess both fit and I don't particularly have to choose. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you appreciate how accidentally good I am at making these flirt because holy shit, Otabek and Yuri are so cute :3

Yuri glared at the happy couple on the ice, practicing their lifting skills. “Get a room!” He shouted.

“You’re just jealous!” Came the response from Victor.

“Hell I am,” Yuri huffed.

Otabek chuckled next to him. “You want to try it too, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Yuri mumbled, barely loud enough for Otabek to hear.

“I have an idea.” Otabek moved himself between Yuri and the happy couple.

Yuri groaned, because he could still hear their laughing. “Tell me, before I kick their asses to next week.”

“How about,” Otabek leaned in conspiratorially, “we practice in secret and then make it look like we do it perfectly on our first try?”

Yuri got a devious smile on his face. “I like the way you’re thinking.”

“Thankfully I’m still good for something,” Otabek sighed dramatically.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Yuri patted him on his shoulder. “Come on, I’ll tell Yakov we’re going to work on your flexibility.”

“Of course you have to use that excuse.”

“Well, yeah. I can’t come up with anything else at the moment,” Yuri shrugged.

~~~

“Can I safely assume I’ll be lifting you?” They stood in a big abandoned backroom.

“Since I’m not strong enough to lift you, I guess.” Yuri took a sudden interest in Otabek’s biceps. “How strong are you anyway?”

“Strong enough to lift you, that’s for sure.” Otabek assured him.

“Lift me then.”

Within seconds, Yuri felt like he was flying. “Wow,” he said before looking down. “How’s the weather down there?”

“The sun is shining right above my head and if my sun must now, my arms are getting tired.”

Instead of asking to be put down, Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist. “Better?” His smile was triumphant, because he was still looking down on Otabek, who, too, was smiling.

“You’re blinding me even more now, you know.”

Yuri’s smile widened. “Oh am I? How about now?” He leaned in closer to Otabek’s face.

“It’s getting too much, I can’t help but close my eyes,” Otabek said in an almost dead voice with just a hint of humor. He did as he said and closed his eyes.

“Are you sure the sun won’t burn your face?”

“I trust the sun completely.” Otabek stated, which was followed up by Yuri finally kissing him. 

“I think I’m about to drop you for real now.” Otabek said after several minutes of making out.

Yuri, who was panting heavily, shifted his legs a bit. “You can let go, I can hold myself up.”

Otabek used his now free hands to go through Yuri’s hair. “Do you want to go back to practice or?”

Yuri thought about it. “Nah, I’d rather get a different kind of practice,” he grinned.

Otabek pulled him in again. Lifting practice could wait.

~~~

Victor and Yuuri had definitely gotten better at their lifting, even Yuri had to admit that. They had their whole choreography for a pair skate worked out and were going over the last details by showing each other some moves.

“Hey, Beka,” Yuri said a little too loudly, so he knew Victor and Yuuri heard, “how about we try some of those lifts too?”

“Great idea. Want to do it now?” According to Yuri, Otabek sounded slightly too artificial, but it made the happy couple look up.

Yuri made a show of noticing their attention. “I bet we can do it better than you two.”

Victor smiled calmly, annoying Yuri in the process. “By all means, the ice is yours.”

“Okay.” Yuri put his blade protectors on a bench. “First, we’re allowed some practice.”

Victor and Yuuri were simply watching as Otabek and Yuuri twirled around each other. After a few turns, both agreed they were ready with a nod.

“Are you ready to see something awesome, Victor?”

“Davai!” Victor shouted in return. Yuuri joined in. “Davai!”

Otabek took Yuri’s hand and together skated round the rink, making speed. Then, apparently all of a sudden, Otabek grabbed  Yuri and lifted him above his head graciously. The held that position for five seconds, Yuri keeping himself completely still, before lowering Yuri’s head to near the ice and then changing the pose to finally holding Yuri bridal style.

Otabek stopped.

Victor was clapping and Yuuri was just gaping at them, not believing what he saw.

“That was beautiful,” Victor commented.

Yuri wasn’t paying attention to him. “You were perfect.” He said to Otabek.

“I could say the same of you.” Otabek pressed a kiss the temple closest to him.

“Get a room!”

“Deal with it!” Yuri shouted in return. “Do you think we tricked them?”

Otabek was looking at him with love in his eyes. “Seeing you excited like this, I don’t care anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how cute were they really? Am I just biased because I wrote them that way? I sure hope not xD Please agree with me that these two are perfect examples of pure cuteness and I hope you'll stay with me for the last day too~


	7. Two times the first sight of a Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harry Potter crossover nobody really asked for! A short summary: Otabek teached Yuri how to cast a Patronus charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Otayuri week! D: I can't believe I actually managed to write a drabble for all seven days~ The first idea that popped up in my head when I thought of a fantasy prompt was a Harry Potter AU (probably because I reread the books not so long ago), but then I also considered a Mulan AU, and also a Kuzco AU but I ended up with HP anyway ^^  
> I'll leave the houses up to you haha xD I'm a big fan of Gryffindor!Otabek and Slytherin!Yuri, but those options are up for discussion since I don't mention their houses anywhere.

"Hey, can you give me my copy of History of Magic?" Yuri put out a hand.

Otabek didn't answer, but the book came flying right into Yuri's hand. Yuri noticed. "Oh please, stop bragging you're allowed to use magic outside of school. If the Ministry thinks I did it, I'll be in huge trouble!"

"You shouldn't worry so much, no one will come to punish you." Otabek said calmly.

"That's easy for you to say, you're already 18."

"And if they sue you, I'll go to the Ministry, explain what happened and show my wand."

"Fine," Yuri sighed in defeat, "use magic like the superior being you are."

"Just older." Otabek waved the supposed compliment away.

Yuri looked up from his book. “How are you doing on your Patronus?”

“I cast it actually.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Oh really? What animal did you get?”

“Do you want to see for yourself? I can recreate it.” Otabek suggested.

“Yes, please,” Yuri almost begged him.

Otabek smiled. “Sure, give me a moment then.” He closed his eyes, brows furrowed in concentration. When he was focusing on a happy memory, he raised his hornbeam wand and said _expecto patronum_.

Nothing happened for a second, but then a silver mist appeared from Otabek’s wand. It took form and immediately, Yuri clapped his hands together in joy.

“What a beauty!” Yuri crouched down to take a better look at the Patronus.

The Patronus on the other hand, walked away without even noticing Yuri, only to jump on Yuri’s desk to finally settle itself on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Can I touch him? What breed is he?”

“You can’t touch him,” Otabek said as Yuri’s fingers went through silver fur, “and he’s a Siberian.”

The cat, with wild, long fur and a proud look in its eyes, looked down on Yuri.

Yuri laughed nervously. “He has your eyes, Beka.”

The Patronus took its eyes off Yuri and rubbed its head against Otabek’s, who laughed.

“Can you touch him?” Yuri asked in wonder.

“He’s my Patronus, of course I can touch him.” Otabek shrugged with his free shoulder.

“Can you teach me,” Yuri asked, “the Patronus charm, I mean. I want to know the form it takes. I hope it is a tiger.”

Otabek laughed. “You only want to know how to cast it because of that?”

“It’s a tricky spell, isn’t it?” Yuri pouted. “Besides, it’s not like we’re ever going to need it.”

“I guess you’re right.” Otabek said, letting his Patronus disappear. “When do you want to begin?”

“How about after Christmas break?” Yuri suggested. “We’re going back in a few days anyway.”

“What will I get in return?”

Yuri grinned. “You’ll get to spend extra time with me, what’s more to wish for?”

Otabek sighed. “I knew you were going to say that. Use those last few days to think of something, or I won’t teach you. ”

“That’s fair.”

~~~

“What do I need to do first?” Yuri stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement, with Otabek facing him.

“Close your eyes.”

“Are we playing that game?” Yuri smirked.

Otabek sighed. “Yes, the moment you’ve closed your eyes, I’ll leave you alone.”

Yuri had almost closed his eyes, but opened his eyes straight away. “You promised me.”

“Close your eyes, Yura.” Otabek laughed.

Yuri begrudgingly closed his eyes. “What do I do now?”

“I want you to think about a happy memory.”

“Which one?”

“Pick one.”

“Then I’ll use the one where we –”

“You don’t have to tell me which one you’re using,” Otabek interrupted him, saving Yuri some awkwardness.

Yuri blushed. “I have a memory.”

“Concentrate on it, concentrate on it hard.”

“And then?”

Otabek smiled, invisible to Yuri. “Cast the spell.”

Yuri cracked one eye open. “Really? It’s that simple?”

“If it really were that simple, don’t you think the spell would be in our curriculum? Now close your eyes and concentrate.”

“Yes, Professor.” Yuri smiled. He then stood silent for two seconds before pointing his wand at Otabek. “Expecto patronum.”

Nothing happened.

Yuri opened his eyes, expecting to see immediate result, but when there was nothing but air between him and Otabek, he let his hand fall at his side.

Instead of consoling Yuri for failing at his first try, Otabek did something else. He stepped in closer and forced Yuri to look upwards to him by putting his hand on Yuri’s jaw. “What memory did you use?” His tone wasn’t unkind.

“Do you remember that one time a Niffler escaped and you helped me look for it? I used that one.” What Yuri didn’t mention was the earring stolen from Yuri, or the kiss they had shared behind the broom shed.

“I quite like that memory, if I’m honest,” Otabek admitted with a smile. “You want to know which happy memory I used?”

Yuri nodded as best as he could with Otabek still holding his jaw.

Otabek whispered it into Yuri’s ear.

“Really?” Yuri looked at him with unbelieving eyes. “Of all things you could pick, you chose _that_ one?”

“I did and it worked, so you can’t criticize me for it. Now try again with a different memory.”

Yuri pulled a face. “Alright, but I sure as hell won’t be using _yours_.”

~~~

Victor Nikiforov, current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, stood in front of his students. “I bet you’ve all heard of the Patronus charm at least once in your lives, but is there someone of you who can cast a successful corporeal Patronus?” From the look on his face, it was obvious he didn’t expect much from the fifth years.

A smug grin already on his face, Yuri raised his hand. “Actually, Professor…”

Victor clapped his hands. “Yurio! Could you please demonstrate it in front of the class then?”

As Yuri stood, his classmates looked at him as if he was the new Harry Potter. Keeping his air of confidence, he stood next to Victor and closed his eyes, focusing on his happiest of memories. 

“Expecto patronum,” Yuri cast the spell and much like the calmness Yuri emitted was the look of the Siberian cat that jumped on Victor’s desk and looked down on everyone else like he ruled them all.

Victor patted Yuri’s shoulder, only to barely avoid a silver claw by instinct. “Otabek must be proud of you.”

“How did you know it was him who taught me?”

“Oh don’t underestimate me now, Yurio, I can put two and two together.” Victor winked.

It was only after his Patronus disappeared with a swish of his wand and he had sat down that Yuri realized Victor must have also seen Otabek’s Patronus. Naturally, Yuri already started planning on how to never have to cast a Patronus charm ever again and also on how he was going to return the favor to Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I pick a good Patronus for the both of them? I, myself, really like Siberian cats, and I can imagine Otabek (unconsciously) taking Yuri's corporeal form. Victor has a peacock as a Patronus and Yuuri has a seal :D 
> 
> So anyway, thank you for staying with me this past week, I had lots of fun, I hope you've enjoyed my drabbles too and maybe I'll see you guys next time:3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first day and please look forward to the rest!


End file.
